Omnineutrality
The power to be universally and infinitely neutral. Ultimate form of Neutral Embodiment. Also Called * All-Neutrality * Perfect Neutrality * Pure Neutral/Neutrality Embodiment * Source of All Neutrality * Transcendent Neutrality * True Neutrality Capabilities Omnineutrality (“all-neutral”) is the power to have no limited boundary to neutrality, making them one of the most peaceful, powerful, yet ambiguous beings in all the cosmos. They come in two specific flavours like Omnimalevolence and Omnibenevolence. * Inherent Omnineutrality - the ability to perceive and adapt perfectly to fit any concept of neutrality. * Total Omnineutrality - the ability to be the perfect embodiment of neutrality, transcending any one concept of neutrality. The user has incomprehensible yet perfect neutrality compared to its lower level counterpart known as Neutral Embodiment. They can peacefully end absolutely any conflict that possibly exists, and they know the true values of neutrality. However, they usually prefer not taking any side in any of the conflicts, just only peacefully end them, otherwise the conflict between good and evil will cause harm around them in various ways, and to just bring a better end to said conflicts and get evil to be redeemed, and good to be pacified. They can be infinitely patient, almost or totally apathetic, reserved, fair, forgiving, courageous, gentle, and even all polite in nature, though they are still amoral at best and can outright punish others regardless if they are evil, neutral, or even benevolent, at least they tend to do so temporarily. The most extinguishable trait is that while they are in charge of balancing all of the realities in their wake, they are totally in charge of the very morality that they stem from. Another unique case is that they have all neutrality-based powers compared with both Omnibenevolence and Omnimalevolence. What they risk doing however, is keeping all of creation and among anything else in existence in balance, especially whenever it comes to evil and good like lesser forms of neutrality does. Even though the individual is on top of the grey zone, the common standard they have is to view the opposites as being two sides of the same coin, and quite essentially, they cannot have one without the other, which also stems to the fact that benevolence cannot exist without malevolence, and also tend to view all the opposites being the same. Applications * Absolute Law Manipulation * Acceptance Embodiment * Apathy * Balance Embodiment ** Balance * Chaos Manipulation * Charity Embodiment * Chastity Embodiment * Compassion Embodiment * Corruption Immunity * Diligence Embodiment * Enhanced Wisdom * Evil Immunity * Gentleness Embodiment * Good Immunity * Honesty Embodiment * Humility Embodiment * Omni-Empathy * Opposites Embodiment * Order Manipulation * Patience Embodiment * Peace Inducement * Pure Heart * Pure Soul * Purification Immunity * Purity Embodiment * Reliability Embodiment * Sacrifice Embodiment * Salvation * Spiritual Assistance * Temperance Embodiment * Willpower Embodiment Associations * Neutrality Force Manipulation * Charity Empowerment * Chastity Empowerment * Diligence Empowerment * Neutral Empowerment * Morality Empowerment * Morality Manipulation * Omniscience * Peace Empowerment * Spiritual Perfection * Strong Heart * Supernatural Priest Physiology * Supernatural Shrine Maiden Physiology Limitations *Even the slightest evil or good action will banish this power from the user. *The user might have to remain apathetic. *Powerful users of Omnimalevolence or Omnibenevolence may overwhelm the user. Known Users *Grand Zeno/Omni-King (Dragon Ball series) *Jergal (Forgotten Realms) *Luminous Being (Forgotten Realms) *Truth (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Ophis (Highschool DxD) *Azrael (Islamic Mythology) *Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) *Death (Mythology) *Odin (Norse Mythology) *Baphomet (Satanism/Jewish Mysticism) *Lord of Nightmares/L-sama (Slayers) *Eye of the Beholder (The Engima TNG) *The Childlike Empress (The Neverending Story) *Balancer (Valkyrie Crusade) *Sibylla (Winx Club) Gallery File:Grand_Zeno_Omni-King_(DragonBall).png|Grand Zeno/Omni-King (Dragon Ball series) has to be a truly neutral being with the power to erase anything from existence as he chooses to, as long as he has a good reason for it. The dungeon master.jpg|The Luminous Being (Forgotten Realms) is a purely yet truly neutral Monotheistic God that is considered to be simultaneously, all cold and all kind-hearted in nature, and makes sure the cosmic balance remains in check. Jergal.jpg|As the Lord of the End of Everything, Jergal's (Forgotten Realms) viewpoint sees everything as transitory, whether good or evil, life or death, beginning or ending, creation or destruction. All that is important is the conclusion that he represents, as he serves no side and is equal to all. Ophis profile.png|Ophis (Highschool DxD) File:The Truth (Fullmetal Alchemist).jpg|Truth (Fullmetal Alchemist) is in charge of the entire omniverse and purely and truly neutral. Evelyn De Morgan Depiction of Azrael.jpg|In accordance to the religious Islamic doctrine, Azrael (Islamic Mythology) is an Angel of Death that guides souls to the afterlife to be judged to whether bring them to Hell, or to Heaven. Even though he’s known to be an Archangel, Azrael tends to view both evil and good equally as assets, and is therefore purely neutral. File:Living Tribunal.jpg|Being second to the One-Above-All, the Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) is the most powerful judge on multiversal level. File:Grim Reaper.jpg|Death (Mythology) is not on the side of God or Lucifer. File:byowt baphomet.jpg|Baphomet (Satanism/Jewish Mysticism) is not only the result of a Monotheistic God and Satan as one being, he's also a purely neutral entity that the Knight Templars had been falsely accused of worshiping. File:Childlike Empress.png|The Childlike Empress (The Neverending Story) is transcendent above both good and evil. File:L-sama.jpg|Lord of Nightmares/L-sama (Slayers) is a Monotheistic Deity that makes sure the cosmic balance is stable and functional. Balancer H.png|Balancer (Valkyrie Crusade) is truly yet pure neutral, and as a result, she deserves the title to be the best balancer in the cosmos. Sibylla's_beauty.jpg|Sibylla (Winx Club) is bound to her role of Fairy of Justice to neutral in matters concerning good and evil. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Rare power Category:Omni Powers